


The Ballad of the Lost Prince and the Lonely Werewolf Shepherd

by bleep0bleep



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Alternate Universe- Medievalesque, M/M, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Shepherd Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-16 22:43:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2287133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleep0bleep/pseuds/bleep0bleep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events in <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/2187450">an exultation of larks</a>, Stiles sits Derek down and makes him listen to one of the epic ballads composed in their honor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ballad of the Lost Prince and the Lonely Werewolf Shepherd

**Author's Note:**

  * For [llassah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/llassah/gifts).
  * Inspired by [an exaltation of larks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2187450) by [llassah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/llassah/pseuds/llassah). 



> _This work is intended for the private enjoyment of the reader. I do not give permission to this work being read aloud and/or shared with the press, or anyone working on said production of_ Teen Wolf, _including but not limited to cast, crew, writers, or producers. I also do not give permission share this work on third-party websites such as Goodreads, which I believe is a resource intended for published works outside of fandom._
> 
> ~
> 
> This is set in llassah's universe, and is entirely a gift out of adoration for her. If you haven't read [an exultation of larks](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2187450) not only are you missing out on a great fic but also this piece will not make a whit of sense. Thank you to [drunktuesdays](http://drunktuesdaze.tumblr.com) for looking over this gift for me.

_Gather ye round, lovers_

_Those who know’st of hard won_

_Unrecruited and longing, dreamers_

_A story that wil’st not be outdone._

_Not so long ago the noble House of Hale_

_Werewolves, who lived among us_

_Their bravery would always prevail_

_Stalwart, honest and true._

_Today ye and I both know_

_Our werewolf sisters and brothers_

_Are equal of respect and love,_

_But a family, saw them as other._

 

>  “Stiles, what is this, I don’t really want to hear my family’s history sung.”
> 
> “Shhh, it gets good, I promise--”

 

_The House of Argent_

_For those timid souls not familiar_

_Hunters, through and through_

_Under the guise of a feast did--_

 

> Derek growls, and Stiles places a calming hand on his arm, gesturing with the other at the minstrel to skip a few verses.

 

_And so the heir, wrought with grief_

_Chose exile, to live a life of loneliness_

_He made a fervent declaration_

_The werewolf would never love again_

 

 

> “I never said that,” Derek says. “Where do they come up with these things?”
> 
>  “Hush, it makes it more romantic when you meet me.”
> 
> There are a few idyllic verses which paint a picturesque few scenes of Derek deciding to settle in the mountains and become a shepherd, and apparently which he works shirtless.
> 
> “That makes zero sense, it’s freezing during the winters,” Derek says.
> 
> “There are three verses all about your abs,” Stiles says. “Like these people have never seen you before, I’m impressed.”

  


_Our brave young omega prince flees_

_The villains in hot pursuit_

_He leads them on a merry chase_

_Far from the castle._

 

 

> “Merry chase, my ass,” Stiles snorts, and then he grins at the pun. “Actually--”
> 
>  “Don’t,” Derek says.

 

_Deep into the mountains they roam_

_Our prince runs through the dark_

_The coldest night of the year_

_One cannot even see the stars_

_Our clever prince crosses valley and stream_

_Breath heaving, desperate_

_Losing his suitors in the wilderness_

_And then a monstrous Bear takes up the scent_

_The Bear chases down the prince_

_rabid with hunger in the cold, harsh winter_

_Gaping maw ready to mince_

_And it seems all is lost, when_

_The lonely werewolf shepherd_

_Leaps from the treetops_

_And bares his mighty fangs_

_Snarling at the Bear to stop_

_A fierce battle reigns_

_Twenty-odd men would no match_

_For the claws and teeth of_

_Our mighty werewolf hero_

 

> “A bear, really? And what’s happening right now, Stiles--”
> 
>  “This fight is incredible, just listen.”

 

_The shepherd’s eyes bleed red,_

_And the prince gasps in awe_

_To be rescued by an Alpha_

_He’d hardly even dreamed of_

_And the shepherd picks up the prince_

_Carrying him to safety in his arms_

_And winter’s cold leads to_

_Winter’s first kiss_

 

 

> “We didn’t-- I didn’t-- I wouldn’t impose on you,” Derek splutters, blushing with embarrassment.
> 
> “In some versions you ravish me on the spot,” Stiles says with glee.  

**Author's Note:**

> I also made a photoset and manip for llassah [here!](http://bleep0bleep.tumblr.com/post/97177753120/an-exultation-of-larks-by-llassah-e-25k-there)
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for reading! I'm at tumblr [here.](http://bleep0bleep.tumblr.com)


End file.
